This invention relates to the process of assembling devices that have two or more components. Many devices are constructed by assembling two or more individual components together. The construction of the individual components of many such devices that comprise two or more components assembled together is often such that the individual components may be engaged to one another in any of a number of different relative positions and orientations relative to one another within ranges which result from the construction of the components. Additionally, there is generally a preferred relative location and orientation of the components of the device. Deviation of the relative positions and orientations of the components of an assembled device from the preferred relative position and orientation can detract from the device's performance of its intended function and can also make assembly of other components and devices to the assembled device more difficult. As a result many different methods and systems have been developed in attempts to ensure that the relative locations and orientations of components of assembled devices are as close to their preferred location as possible. In the past assembly of devices has been done in assembly fixtures and verification and/or adjustment of the relative locations and orientations of the components of devices has been done with check fixtures. Additionally many other methods of measurement have been developed for checking relative location and orientations of components of devices during and after assembly. Many of the systems and methods utilized to date to ensure assembly of components of devices as close to the preferred relative locations and orientations do, however, have drawbacks including high cost, poor results, and increased assembly labor.